6th's tries the charm
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: Death is but a door, Time is but a window, and this story is here to show that off really well. Marie Kanker has survived to the future during the invasion of Fuse. She can't find her sisters, and after learning of her Oven mitt's fate, she decides to take opportunity by the horns and head back in time to save her love. Rated T just to be safe. rather not get in trouble for somthin
1. Prologue

So….yeah im bored no justification on this short tale. The idea is based off of Chill8ter's Ed, Edd, n Eddy fusionfall comic involving Marie clobbering a fusion Marie right off of Double Dee. So if you want to know what the comic looks like go ahead and follow the link ^_^ art/Marie-vs-Fusion-Marie-191567215

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ENJOY!

Prologue: The Future is dire.

"I knew that dumb plan wouldn't work." Huffed the blue haired girl as she walked away from the destroyed wooden burger. She had been separated from her sister, who had ran off into the wood opposite her. "That dumb Lee and her ideas." Even though the trojan hamburger was her idea, Marie had decided to do what she always does whenever something goes wrong. Blame her sister. May had vanished into the Woods weeks ago and had gone silent. She was chasing after Ed and he ran away from the suburbs. Marie thought the worst for her sister. She was out in the woods by herself. Lee was probably gone too, She was being chased by ninja's it looks like,who were made of newspaper. Marie was now alone. She wandered the forest until she heard rustling. She looked over to the noise to see it was a fusion creature. The green skin was a dead give away. Marie slowly began to back away until the creature looked her dead in the face. The creature smiled as it closed in slowly. Marie just stepped back trying to look anything to use to fight the monster. As she backed up, she quickly bent down and grabbed a stick she found and slammed it against the creatures leg. The creature fell to a knee and Marie pulled her foot back and sent it flying into the monsters face, sending it flying backwards. She would turn to run, but it was to fast. By the time Marie stood up she was pinned against a tree by the fusion creature. The smell of the revolting creature was enough to make her gag. The creature would reach for her with it's hand, now bubbling as if made of acid. The hand came closer and closer to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The fusion looked to the side only to be sent flying by a set of horns. It looked up and saw a purple furred, large toothed monster. "Leave friend alone!" He said angrily. The creature stood up and glared at the monster. It would then charge at him only to be sent flying back again by the same horns. It stood up weakly and soon fell turning into a puddle. The monster huffed and puffed before turning to the girl. Marie would back up to the wall just to be safe. "No worries amigo! Eduardo is brave monster!" As he spoke he heard a large roar in the distance. "AYYYY AAAAAAI!" He screamed as he grabbed the girl by her wrist and basicly drug her to a large fence with large faces drawn on them. "I think we lost them. Is amigo alright?" Ed asked looking down at Marie only to see her eyes in swirls and see that she was unconscious. "Uh-oh! OPEN THE GATE! Amigo is inconsciente!" As Ed ran to the gate they would slowly open to let the furry beast in. The rangers would only see a flash of purple as he zipped by them heading to the medical tent. Eddy would be sitting at the center of town as he watched Ed run into the med tent. He raised an eyebrow to this and walked over to see what was going on. When he reached the tent Ed was crying in the corner.

"What's with Ed?" He asked one of the medical staff.

"Says he knocked someone out from what I can tell. Looks more like she passed out from the high speeds he was running. Something big must have scared him." Eddy would place his hand on his chin and think a bit. He then turned to a patrolling ranger.

"HEY URBAN LOSER! Have them watch the south side! Ed saw something that scared him. Could be nothing, but keep an eye out." The ranger gave his signature salute and ran off to warn the watchmen. Eddy then returned to the tent to see who it was Ed knocked out. In the furthest bed back he saw a figure there lying down. She was in the shadows hidden so he couldn't make out a good description of her. "Hey newbie!" He yelled only for the doctor to jam a apple in his mouth.

"Eddy. I understand you have a big mouth, but please be quiet. She's resting." The doctor said looking at her chart. Just as he looked over her chart the girl would stand up and walk around the bed and into the light. Showing off her hair. Eddy saw this and his face went straight. He was staring into the face of a kanker sister.

"KANKER!" He said angrily. "Get her out of here! I want her removed from the Cul-de-sac now!" Marie would get a look of anger as she heard Eddy yell. As Eddy yelled, Urban rangers would descend onto the tent. They would enter the tent and train their weapons on them. Marie just raise her hands to the air and walk out of the tent. At this point Numbah Five and Buttercup would arrive on the scene. "That's right throw her out!" Eddy yelled as the Rangers walked the girl to the gate.

"Now just a minute." A angry voice would call out. Butter cup would lower down and glare at the rangers. Numbah Five would also look to the group.

"Eddy, might I ask why you want to throw her out?" Numbah Five asked with her arms crossed in front over her.

"She's a Kanker! We can't trust her!" Eddy said with venom in his voice. Numbah Five just shook her head.

"Look you remember what Double D said right?" Eddy would flatten his expression at sighed as he lowered his head.

"You had to pull that card didn't you?" He said lowering his head in defeat. "Alright lower your weapons guys." The rangers lowered their weapons and returned to their posts. Marie would smile at her small win. She then walked over to Numbuh Five.

"Thanks for saving my rear."

"No problem, just don't go and make problems got it?" Numbah Five said to the girl. Marie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah now wheres my oven mit?" Marie said looking around for her sock headed boy friend. Or well her claimed man, though he didn't agree with it. Five looked to Buttercup each with faces of concern."What?" Five waved over Eddy who climbed down from his throne. He walked over to the group.

"Is the Kanker already making trouble?"

"No no...but she want's to know about Double D." Eddy would look to the Kanker and then back to Five. Five would nod to Eddy who sighed.

"Double D….Double D ain't here anymore. Him and Ed went missing a while after the invasion. We never found Ed, but." Eddy said reaching into his back pocket. "We found this near a pile of fusion goo." He said pulling out a black ski hat. Marie stared at the hat. "It's...was sock head's…...but….yeah." Marie felt her heart shatter upon laying eyes on the hat. She just shook her head at it. The war had been going on for almost a year now and they were on the brink of defeat. The now seventeen year old girl was close to tears as she saw the hat. She fell to her knees and began crying softly into her hands. Eddy just patted her on the shoulder. Numbah Five and Buttercup would lower their heads in respect.

"Guys, Guys, Guys!" A loud voice would say as a slightly fat child ran to the group. He was Numbah 2 of Sector V. "Woah I interrupting something?" He asked looking to the group. Five just gave him a dirty look.

"Nah of course not." She said in a heavily sarcastic voice.

"Oh good!" Numbah 2 said missing the sarcasm completely. Five just put her hand to her face. "Message from the past just came though. They said the Peach Creek needs a trainer who knows hand to hand. Apparently the help they have now isn't too good." Numbah Two said still oblivious to what the group was doing.

"Wait how did you get a message from the past?" Eddy asked turning to Numbuh Two.

"Well remember that new invention I was working on?"

"No." Eddy said flatly.

"Oh…..well me and Numbuh 986, 976 have been working on a new tool to get messages from the past to the future, but it also protects it from time travel effects and paradoxes. I call it," [Double d: dimensional, oculet, used, by, little, Eddy, Device] Numbah Two would smile as he went on. "With the Double D we can receive messages from the past and understand what's going on." At the point Marie was close to tears again as Numbuh Five tapped Numbah Two's shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Huh Numbah 2 did you happen to see Marie Kanker sitting here."

"Yeah so?" He asked causing Numbah five to face palm.

"Numbah Two whats this?" Numbah Five asked holding up a wooden weapon of some sort.

"That's a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. A Solid Pine Loaded-"

"Numbuh two. What's it do?"

"Uh...spank people."

"That's correct Numbuh Two. Now can you tell me why naming that new toy that name in front of MARIE KANKER was a bad idea." Numbah Five said aiming the weapon at Numbuh Two.

"Uh…...Nope not a clue, but I have to say. The Double D is gonna save our- OUCH!" The sound of wood on rear rang through the area. Numbah Two looked to see Eddy holding the Splanker aiming at his butt. "What was that for?!" Numbah Two asked rubbing his hind quarters.

"For crying out loud you're almost as thick as Ed was. You named the darn thing after Edd!" Numbah Two would go silent as he realized what he did wrong. He looked to Marie who was sobbing now.

"Oh well yeah uh…..sorry. But you can see him again." Eddy would face palm.

"Not this again." Eddy said groaning. Marie looked to the two.

"What?"

"Every time we send someone back in time, that dumb thing shakes so much that the boxes keeping the spawns out, fall over." Eddy said pointing to a weak part of the wall. Rangers rushed to fix it as fast as as well as take out slimeballs who came through the holes. Numbah Two shrugged.

"So? Just make more-...oohh…..right." During the fight weeks before Mac had fallen to Fuse, as well many other imaginary friends. "What about Billy?" Numbah 2 asked.

"Not in a million years after what he did last time." Eddy pointed backwards to his house where a large burn mark was left instead of his house.

"Eddy I'm sorry, but they need a trainer. Who's up for it?" Numbah Two asked. Eddy would shake his head and look to the rangers. He would walk over and began helping them. Marie stood up and looked to Numbuh Two.

"I'm going back!" She said abruptly. Numbah Two shrugged.

"Good enough for me." He said shrugging. He would then point to a group of monkeys. "Meet me over there when you're ready to go." He said running off in the direction of the monkeys.

"Why are you going back?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm going back to make sure my oven mitt makes it out alive!" She said proudly. "I'll keep him safe no matter what!" She said with stars in her eyes. Buttercup would shrug.

"Probably for the best. Me and five need to help with the efforts here and Eduardo is well." She said looking to the sobbing purple monster. "Yeah you should go." She said walking over to Eduardo. Marie would then nod to the others before she walked over to the monkeys and Numbuh Two. She walked over and saw Numbuh Two looking quite disgruntled.

"Oh come on!" Numbuh Two said angrily.

"This I cannot do, for Mojo Jojo has said, each rider must be registered." Marie just shrugged as she walked over to the monkey.

"No worries, like I would ever let this flea bag touch me." The monkey would turn red with anger.

"How dare you! I eat fleas! I don't get them." He said shaking his fist at her. Marie just smiled.

"You probably don't know how to handle a girl anyway." She said leaning over to the monkey's face. The monkey could not help but look an see she was exposing her cleavage slightly. His face turned even more red.

"Grrr! Stop it! For your information, I am quite the catch for a monkey."

"Is that with monkey girls, or a real woman." Marie said getting even closer to the monkey. The monkey just hid his face under his hat.

"Someone anyone take her to Sector V now!" The monkey called out. One monkey stepped up and spoke.

"What about registration Mojo will be-"

"FORGET REGISTRATION! Get her out of her before I go mad!" The monkey shrugged and began hovering.

"Watch your arms miss." The monkey said grabbing her under the arms. Marie would look around spastically as she was lifted of the ground. She would watch as the ground under her got further and further away. Marie would look to the sky as she flew over the land. Beneath her was the destroyed wastelands of what used to be Pokey Oaks. she looked down and saw all of the green Fusion matter and saw many a fusion spawn hopping around. She looked to what looked like a junior high and it too was decimated with fusion matter. She thought back to her old school and remembered how she would tackle Double D when ever she saw him. At this point, Marie was starting to tear up from memories of him. He may have never returned her love, but she still liked him. He was the one guy, who no matter how much of a mean person she was, he never seemed to be impolite. He was always so nice to others. As she teared up and began to weep slightly, the monkey took note of this. "You okay miss?" He asked as he exited the parameters of pokey oaks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. just got crud in my eye." Marie said wiping her eyes. The monkey would shrug as he entered Section V. Marie looked up and saw the large tree house. Oddly enough it still stood. Well not straight anyway. It looked like the house itself had began to fall in on itself. The monkey would lower and release the girl.

"Sector V, home of the last remaining KND and a few others. Good luck miss." The monkey said flying back. Marie gave it a wave as Numbuh Two face planted next to her.

"Don't expect a tip banana brains!" He said pointing to the monkey he rode with. The monkey had dropped him for the boy's weight was killing his arms. Numbuh Two stood up and wiped himself off. "Alright. Follow me!" he said as he ran off to a weird circle thing. A robot occupied the space in the center.

"Hello Numbah Two shall I teleport you to the Time room?" The boy nodded as Marie stepped on. "Very well." Within a second Marie was blinded by light, and seconds later she was in a room with what looked like a large digital watch.

"Whats with the watch." Marie asked as she walked up to the time machine.

"That's the time machine." Numbah Two said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is that why it looks like a watch?" Numbuh Two chuckle slightly.

"Leave the jokes to me babe. Specially since I made this baby." Marie would give him a glare as she walked up to it.

"When did you guys get the time to make this?"

"Well you could say we had all the TIME in the world." He said laughing hard at his own joke. Marie just gave him a deadpan look as he walked over and punched in some numbers before walking over and pulling a lever. "Alright shes on. jump through and I'll be waiting on the other side." Marie raised an eyebrow at him. He saw this and sighed. "In the past. I'll see you in the past. Get it….it was a joke...nevermind." He said dropping his head. Marie patted him on the shoulder and walked over.

'So….i just….jump in?" She asked looking to the machine.

"Yup. You could say its one step for you, one leap year back in time." He said falling over laughing. Marie sighed as she jumped into the portal to escape numbuh Two's bad puns. Numbuh to sat up and looked to where she was still laughing. He quit when he couldn't find her. "Everyone's a critic." He said walking back to the portal out.

As Numbuh Two dealt with the possibility he wasn't funny, Marie flew through time and space. What she found odd was that it seemed she had done this before. Like what she was seeing was all a dream she had seen before.

"It would seem that time is looping again. How many times does that make it now?"

"Dis time makes it deh sixth. i tink its time to interfere a bit."

"You know that won't help."

"If it breaks deh cycle I don't care. Dis is getting boring."

As she flew through time these voices echoed around her. She would look all around and search for the voices.

"Who's there?" She asked spinning around making herself slightly sick from the feeling.

"It seems she can hear us."

"Yes, it seems her residual energy is still looping in time as well. Thus making her more….alert, for less of better words, to the looping."

"You sayin dat soon she will know everyting she has seen?"

"Yes….in about 3000 more times." At that time Marie came to a complete stop and a bright fire bursted out in front of her. Causing her to cover her eyes.

"I tink I'll do it now. I don't wanta tink about doin dis 2995 more times." She would look and see a figure cloaked in black with a large scythe and a skull at the top. She stared at the figure. It was the Grim Reaper. Marie was now wondering if she had died. Then with a blink of the eye she saw a man right next to him. He wore a lab coat, green goggles and a orange shirt.

"Actually It would be 2994 and you're not dead." The man said causing Marie to think he was a mind reader.

"Are you a-"

"No. I am not a mind reader, alien, or magician. I am a time traveler and I know everything you will say." Marie just stared speechless. He had gone through everything she was going to say.

"Paradox don't do dat. It freaks dem out...and me a bit as well." Grim said looking to the man.

"Of course Grim. Now then we have 2994 times to get it right this time. Miss Kanker you plan on going back to help Double D, but you fail every time, and get yourself killed instead. You need to understand, that when you go back in time you must be careful about what you do."

"Also if ye see a green version of ya self. Make sure you don't fight it wit-"

"Atatatatatatata, Grim. To much information."

"I don't care, every time she dies I have to fill out paper work. Dat may seem easy, but you try filling out hundred and fifty papers times 6." Grim said pointing to Paradox.

"You mean times 5. She's only died five times." Grim would stick his tongue out at the man and cross his arms.

"Eda way maan. Just be careful. You're going to go do a job. Stick ta doin dat and you'll be fine. You may even save me some papa work." He said smiling. Paradox would simply shake his head.

"Grim~"

"Yeah yeah, too much information. But….I can do dis." Grim said bringing the girl over to his face. "Consider dis a hint of what to do." He said before kissing the gril. Marie went wide eyed as the skeleton kissed her. As he did though she would see flashes from what looked like her. She saw her dying many times, Double D dieing, and a few others being killed by slime spawners.

"Grim you cheeky thing you." Grim pulled away and smiled as he stood up.

"I tink dat's enough of dat. Now den...try not to die….again." Grim said vanishing. Paradox would walk over to the girl and smile.

"Time to get to work." He said before vanishing again. Marie started out as light began to overtake her again. In seconds she was blinded by an intense light. All she could see was light, but she heard a voice.

"Greetings to the past!"

Welp hope it looks nice. Thank you for reading and as I say in every story wrap up cause I am not creative...please give me reviews. LATER! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

I would like to take this time and say sorry for quite a few missing words and misspellings. It seems typing as fast as you can and being sleep deprived is not a award winning combo. But I am going to review the prologue again and try to fix it. As for this one I'm going to have a buddy of mine go through for grammar and such. Sorry again and enjoy.

Ch 1 Past due

Marie would wake up and find herself lying on the ground. She looked around until laying eyes on a blue robot with yellow eyes. She sat up and look to the bot.

"Greetings! Welcome to the past! I am Dexbot-RQ34!" Marie looked up and tilted her head as she looked at the bot. "This is peach creek commons, home to commander and first to discover that fuse monsters cannot get past imaginary energy, Double D." Marie would stand up and look at the bot closely. "I am sure you are curious as to what your duties will be as hand to hand combat trainer." The bot would stop as it looked to see Marie poking it in the head. "Uhhh…" Marie would keep poking the bot curious to its workings. "Miss Kanker...please try and focus." Marie looked up and blinked before backing up and rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehehe...sorry." She said before coughing and putting her hands behind her back.

"Our Commander is out at the moment, but-"

"Double D's in danger?! I need to-" She said turning to the the gates only to stop mid stride. As she looked to the gate she had flashes of things. She saw her running to the gate, entering a forest, and a large fusion beast attacking her. The flashes ended after that.

"Miss Kanker?" The bot asked tapping her shoulder.

"Uh...Where is Double D?" She asked looking back.

"Oh he is at Tech Square at this second. He needed to deliver some odd looking candy to dexter to analyze. He will return on the marrow in about twenty minutes." The bot said making Marie calm down. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay...that's good. So what did you say about combat?" She asked looking around.

"You are to help train our troops in the art of unarmed combat." Marie nodded at this.

"So you heap of scrap when do I start." She said stretching her arms and legs.

"Now. Please proceed to Ed's house. He is currently at Mt. Blackhead. No worries though. We have drones watching him as to insure his safety." Marie nodded as she walked to the greenhouse. She walked around to the back and saw cadets at attention and some one talking.

"Alright our new trainer is here! I expect you to treat whoever it with respect!" The person said before turning to Marie and going wide eyed. "K-k-k-k-kanker!" He screamed as the cadets saw the girl. Dexbot would soon follow and appear next to her.

"Good day sir. Our new trainer is here." The boy just backed up and regained his posture.

"Ehem. Well uh….good to see you ma'am...uh good luck." He said before running off in fear. The cadets looked to Marie as she stepped up and looked out to the group.

"Alright so," She said cracking her knuckles. "Whose first?"

As Marie 'tested' the cadets strength a bird would land out front in the Cul-de-sac. As cadets walked over to see who it was, a boy in orange would jump off and look to the others with a smile.

"Good day cadets! Good news! We have taken back Charles Darwin Middle School." Cadets would cheer and clap as they learned they have taken more land. The bird would take off and the boy walked over to a soldier.

"Captain, I trust our order for a trainer for the men came through." He said smiling until he noticed the man looked shaken up. "Captain? Are you alright?" The man snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Sir! Yes sir! Trainer is over with the cadets now sir!" Double D smiled when he heard the good news.

"Great I shall head over and see how he or she is doing." He said walking to Ed's house. The captain just sighed and pulled out a drink. As Double D walked around back to see the trainer, he was greeted with a cadet being sent flying into the fence. He jumped when this happened and hid behind his clip board. The cadet sat up only to have another cadet slammed into him. Double D would walk to the corner and see five cadets with wooden swords surrounding a person in the middle.

"We got her now!" One said lunging at the person. In one swift motion the person removed the cadets blade and hurled him into another cadet.

"Come on are you guys even trying?" The person asked. Double D felt he had heard that voice before, but couldn't quite remember. All he could tell was the person was female. As he thought about whose voice it was the person had beat down another cadet and was now disarming a student. The person kicked the cadet in the gut then grabbed them by their neck. She lifted them up high before slamming down into the ground. She smiled as she watched the last cadet slowly walking to her. "Come to momma!" She said before jumping down and charging the cadet. Double D's eyes flashed back to a memory of something that happened like this. He remembered someone saying that when he was dressed up as the masked mumbler. He just couldn't remember who she was. The cadet was thrown over her shoulder and kicked into a chair. "Man you guys are weak." She said as the cadets crawled and limped back over. "Okay...so you guys need work. Go hit the showers and then meet me back here for some more training." She said as the cadets dusted themselves off.

"Yes ma'am." They said unorderly. Marie had always wanted to say this.

"I can't hear you!" She said deeply like a drill sergeant.

"YES MISS KANKER!" The all said more uniformly. Double D would then realize who it was. He slowly turned back to the backyard and was about to keep moving until he bumped into the trainer. He looked into the emerald eyes of the girl and saw her deep blue hair. He knew who it was for sure now.

"Marie?" He said shakily.

"Oven mitt!" The girl said hugging Double D. She would huggle and nuzzle the boy as he tried to understand why she was here.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" He asked turning red from the girl holding him.

"What's wrong oven mitt? You don't seem like you missed me too much." Double D would break from her hold and give her a serious look. Marie would puff out her cheeks before speaking again. "Okay, I'm the trainer from the future. The girl with the hat and the girl in green said they couldn't go cause they had to watch the front." Double D would nod at this. He figured she meant Numbuh Five as for the girl in green, he knew Buttercup had been found, but was unsure of her location, so he figured it was her or Numbuh Three.

"I see. Well then Marie good luck on teaching these cadets how to fight. Most of them seem to think firing a gun at the fusion monsters is the best way." He said turning around and walking to street. "I need to go and check on the wall. Don't need it falling down on us." He said walking away Marie would ran over to follow him.

"Come on just another hug?" She asked as she followed him. Soon she blinked and she walked into someone.

"Terribly sorry madam. Must not have seen you." The person said. Marie would back up and see she ran into the same man she saw when she was going through time and space. The man would step aside and Grim would stand behind him.

"Or perhaps its cause ya tink it's funny to do dat kind of ding to people." The skeleton said. Marie backed up a little at the sight of the reaper.

"You two again. Hey that reminds me I have a bone to pick with you buddy!" She said angrily to the reaper.

"Which one. I have nothin but bone." He said pulling his skull out of his hood and dusting it off. Marie just got even more mad.

"You have till the count of three to tell me why you kissed me with that dead head of yours!" Grim just laughed.

"Ah...dat's what we call a kiss of death. Like when ya see your life before your eyes when you have a brush of death. I brushed my lips against yours."

"I said why...not what." Marie said deadpanning.

"Kids dees days. You see I can't tell you what happened. It's up to you to understand what the flashes mean. Tink of it like ya life flashn before your eyes." He said causing the girl to just look at him confused. "Now den, back to de reason I'm here." Grim said looking to Double D. "You der, wit deh sock on ya head." He said calling Double D over to them. "You heard anything bout meh zuni heads?"

"As of now, we have two of your heads collected Mister Reaper."

"Right den. Keep me updated. I'm off to relax a bit at Orchid Bay." He said before vanishing. Paradox would smile and look to Marie.

"Well now. You're still alive. Good to see. Keep it up. I must go make sure Grim doesn't do anything too damaging to the timeline. Tata." Paradox said before vanishing in a blink of the eye. Marie looked around before thinking about what Grim had said.

"Life flashing before my eyes?" She thought before hearing a cadet behind her.

"Ma'am. We are ready to continue training." Marie would turn around and see the cadets waiting for her. She looked back to look for Double D, who was now over by the wall working. Marie sighed as she turned back to the cadets.

"Alright…...let's get started." She said making circles with her arms. Marie would then walk back to Ed's backyard to continue working.

Well guys I hope you enjoyed! and like always leave a review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

To those wondering. 'Why the hell is this dumb ass working on a old story.' I am doing it as a tribute to Project Legacy. They have a demo coming out this month. So fans of fusionfall take a peek later on.

Ch.2 Something smart relating to the color green….yeah I'm sleepy

As the day went on, Marie would spend most of it training the cadets. Double D spent his time aiding in repairing the wall with Eddy and the rangers. The Cul-de-sac was calm and quiet for the most part. That is until Double D received a call. It seemed that two heroes were sighted near the Cul-de-sac and required extraction. Double D would contact Marie immediately.

"Double D to training, Double D to training, come in training." He said standing five feet away from Ed's backyard. Marie just looked over the fence and gave him a deadpan look,

"You know I'm just over the fence right?"

"Copy that. What's your status over? Marie just face palmed and sighed.

"Just wrapping up." She said looking over at the cadets. Those who were still finishing were facing off against each other.

"I need a squad sent over by pokey oaks. Seems that two hero's are in danger." Marie would round up her cadets and look to five of them who seemed to be the better fighters.

"Kay. Marie out!" She said loudly to Double D from the side of the fence. Double D would continue to look around. "Alright you five. Head out to pokey oaks. We have two heros under attack. Load up and move out." They would look to each other then look to Marie.

"You're not coming?" One of the five said. Marie was about to say no, but then she had another flash. She saw the cadets lying still on the ground covered in gashes and fusion matter. Marie would then shake her head clear of the thoughts. She looked to the cadets and grinned.

"You think I'm sitting on the sidelines? Grab your gear and meet me by the gates." She said watching the five head off to the armory. She then looked to the rest of the cadets. "The rest of you. I want thirteen laps around the Cul-de-sac, then hit the showers." She looked to an Urban ranger out on the street and flagged them down.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Make sure they do their laps. 13!" She said the last part to the group before walking out to the street. She heard the ranger getting the cadets moving and watched as the began running. She herself would walk into the armory and grab a cherry pop gun and a large robot claw. She would walk out and rendezvous with the four of the five she picked. One was equipped with heavy armor and carried a large hammer. Three of them had normal assault gear and carried A scatter gun, and KND P.H.L.A.Z.E.R. Marie herself wondered the ability of the KND weapon, it looked like something the Ed's used when they were in the junkyard dressed like space cadets. She smiled at the memory of he Ed's acting like goofballs. She found it funny that those screwballs were now in charge of the cul-de-sac and Double D of all people was at the head of it.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Marie looked back to see the last cadet inbound. He wore a white combat suit with a red cross on the top of his sleeves. He was a medic from the looks of it and a skittish one at that.

"You okay cadet?" She asked looking at how he was shaking.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He said saluting Marie.

"Alright. Let's go save us some heros." She said walking out the gate with the group

following. All she wondered was who it was they were going to go save.

As Marie and her group moved out to head to pokey oaks. The two heroes were now running down the street from Pokey Oaks junior high. They turned a corner and ran dead straight into a group of spawns.

"Crap!" One said as they tried to find a way out. The other grabbed his side and groaned.

"Just go, I can handle a few green freaks." The second person said.

"Oh the irony." The first person said. She said picking the boy up and flying over the creatures leaving a green streak. They flew over the creatures and entered the forest across. The streak ended at a large tree. The girl would set the boy down and step into the dim light the sun let off. It was Buttercup, sister of the powerpuff girls. She had been carrying the green skinned Ace, member of the Gangreen Gang, a gang of trouble makers who were robbing a store when fuse attacked. Ace and the gang had split up during the initial attack, as to escape the monsters. Ace had ordered every member to go with a partner as he went alone. As he ran he bumped into a soaking wet Buttercup. Ace cowered in fear as the girl tried to speak to him. The girl seemed to get sad from this and Ace saw it. After explaining the issue, he discovered she had gotten amnesia and could'nt remember who she was. At first Ace saw this as a great way to get a super hero to do the gangs dirty work, but after awhile he began to get close to her. Even after she regained her memory she and him were still together. Though his time was running out now. He had been injured while scouting out the junior high and Buttercup had flown out to retrieve him. Unfortunately, he had taken such damage flight was out of the question. In fact just the small flight to escape opened his wound up again after she tried to wrap it up with the school's nurse's office. He sat under the tree and groaned.

"Who would have thought, me taken out by a blob of goo. Gota say never saw that coming." He said with a grin before clutching his side.

"Please...I did worse to you." Buttercup said with a sly smile. Ace smiled to until he looked past Buttercup. She saw him look past her and turned to see what looked like her sister. "Blossom?" She asked looking over in her sisters direction. Buttercup began walking over until Ace grabbed her wrist. She turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Look at her eyes." He said. Buttercup looked at her sister's eyes and knew what he meant. She saw pure red in the eyes and could now she her slime colored skin. It was a fusion monster.

"Crap I don't have time to fight!" She said irritated looking to Ace and his wound. From his damage his time was extremely short without help. The fusion stepped forward to close in but was met with cold blast of cherry flavored ice. The fusion looked to the origin of the blast and saw the blue haired girl Marie and her team.

"Yo! Over here!" She said firing again at the fusion. The shot would miss as the creature jumped to the side. "You," She said pointing to the medic and heavily armored cadet, "get over there and help him. We'll distract her." She said nodding to the fusion. The cadets nodded and ran over to aid the boy. The heavily armored cadet stood in front of the medic as he worked.

"Great. It takes a pip squeak cadet to fix me." The boy did not comment as he pulled out his kit and lifted Ace's shirt. As the boy worked Marie and her team moved in and fired on the fusion. As they closed in the fusion slammed her fist into the ground, knocking her team off balance. The creature turned to Ace and began walking to him. Marie fired at the back of the Fusion causing it to stumble. The three assault cadets pulled out their rifles and did as Marie did, firing into the girl. The medic would pick up Ace and sling him over his shoulder. The heavy fighter and Buttercup would follow as the began to flee. Fusion Blossom had taken enough. She would turn to Marie and began walking. Marie just kept firing, as did her cadets. The fusion would stumble more as the blasts slammed into it full force. As the fusion closed in, Marie would pull out her robot claw and swing it in a up word spin. Slamming it right under the creatures chin. The creature stumbled as it tried to stand. It looked up and saw a balster right in its face.

"Hello." Marie said firing into the creatures face. The copy of the girl fell right over and melted into a puddle. "Good bye." She said putting her weapon on her back. She smiled as her cadets butted head in celebration. She turned to see one grab her by the arm and raise her hand above her head. She blushed as the cadet rubbed her arm pit. "What...are..you doing?" She asked looking to the cadet with a confused look.

"As an urban ranger, the armpit rub of victory is a sign of true heroism!" The cadets chuckled as the boy continued to rub. Marie just lowered her head and put her hand to her face. The cadets just laughed as Marie stood there with a cadet rubbing her pit.

As the cadets celebrated, another cheered in the underworld. Grim had returned to the underworld to grab his sun screen. He was ecstatic to see his paper work had shrunk.

"Looks like dat little kiss really did deh trick." He said smiling. Paradox would walk in behind him.

"Yes it seems it did." Grim would jump slightly from the man's voice. "But don't forget. I have to stay with you until the loop breaks because of you interfering." Grim just chuckled.

"Must you do dat man? You're gonna give me a heart attack." Grim said turning to Paradox.

"Well if you hadn't interfered so much I wouldn't have to follow you, but now I need to make sure you don't destroy the universe by ripping through the fabric of time." Paradox said smiling as usual.

"Dat's fine by me. But be warned! Deh Grim Reaper does not take orders from da like of you." Grim said doubling in size and pointing a finger at Paradox.

"Yes yes. Grim Reaper is not constrained by time. Shall we be off?" Grim grabbed a bottle and began for the door. "I have to ask. Why do you have sun block? You don't have skin."

"I dun't want meh bones to bleach." Grim said walking out the door.

"Yes, because bleached bones are worse than the structure of time itself collapsing." Paradox said making Grim frown in defeat.

"Quiet you."

Back in the world of the living, Marie and her cadets had just arrived to the gates and were now entering the Cul-de-sac.

"Well guys hit the showers, you did good." As the cadets clapped and such the other two cadets would arrive and look quite happy. "How's the green dude?"

"He's stable and being treated." The heavy fighter said.

"Good to hear. Great job out there you two." Marie said giving each a hit to the shoulder. As she congratulated her cadets, Buttercup would walk up to the group.

"Gotta say, never expected a Kanker to come and save us." Marie just stuck her tongue out. "Either way. You saved Ace's life. Thanks." Buttercup said blushing slightly. Marie was about to say something when Buttercup put her fist up in anger. "Say anything to piss me off and I'll slug ya!" Buttercup said with flames in her eyes.

"Yeah no problem." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Buttercup puffed her cheeks out and walked to the med tent. Marie just smirked and was about to speak when a certain boy in orange caught her attention. She smiled evilly as she targeted the boy. "You guys hit the showers. You earned it." She said walking off. The cadets watched as she targeted Double D.

"Forget showers. I'm watching this." The heavy armor said. Walking to a lamp post to lean on and watch. Soon the other cadets walked over and watched the predator stalk her prey. Double D walked happily around looking at his clipboard unaware to Marie. Double D would turn around and see nothing. When he turned around he would be face to face with Marie who was so close their noses touched.

"Oh hello Marie." He said nervously.

"Hiya oven mitt!" She said hugging the boy. Double D looked at the cadets watching and signaled for help. They just stood there laughing. "What's wrong lover boy?" She asked giving him a peck on the cheek. Double D would blush from this. It wasn't as sloppy as it normally was. Though that didn't dampen the immense terror he felt.

"M-m-marie...please-"

"Take you to your house? Okay!" She said throwing the boy over her shoulder and running for Double D's house. The cadets stood there laughing full force as Eddy walked up.

"Any reason you didn't help him?" He asked as he watched Marie carry Double D to his home.

"She's not a fusion, or a backstabber. Also it's kinda funny….when its not you anyway." He said Eddy would nod at this.

"I see…...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eddy finally busted out laughing with the other cadets. While they laughed Marie had sat Double D in his room and now sat at the window swinging her legs childishly.

"Marie. Why must you do that to me?" Marie just shrugged.

"I missed you is all." She finally said. Double D would shake his head.

"Marie going through the time machine would not have taken long. You could have seen me anytime before right?" Marie got quiet and looked to the ground. "Marie?" Before she could say more Grim would tear a temporal time hole through the fabric of the universe and jump through before shutting it. He slid down the wall and sighed.

"Dat man needs to learn that going to deh bathroom won't destroy the timeline!" He said before looking to the two teens. "Did I interrupt somting?" He asked. The two shook their heads. "Good. Miss Kanker." He said Marie now looking to him. "Because of your actions my job's becoming a bit easier. Tanks." He said happily. Marie would tilt her head to the reaper as he stood up. He looked at Double D and then back to Marie. "What's wit dis dark gloomy feelin?" He asked. Marie looked down and Doube D spoke.

"Grim...will…...will I die in the future."

"Child we all die. You're no different." Double D looked to the ground for a bit until Grimm spoke again. "But if you mean before the end of this war den dats up to you." Double D looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Grim sighed as he moved in close. He pulled out a magic sphere and wiggled his fingers a bit.

"I mean if you die is up to you. And only you." In the ball was a image of Double D grappling with a Fusion monster. As soon as the image vanished the ball was knocked from his hands by a boot. "OW! What's deh deal Paradox?!" He asked looking angrily at a smiling Paradox.

"I see I need to watch you better. You know the rules grim."

"Der ain't rules on crystal balls." He said smiling. Paradox frowned in anger.

"So you say, but still. Interfere again and I'll-"

"You'll what...trap me in a time zone. Need I remind you I am death. I do not take orders from you." He said angrily. Paradox would smile again.

"It's true what they say you can't win a fight with death." He said before vanishing.

"...I hate it when he does dat." Grimm said before vanishing. Marie would look to Double D who was still a bit shaken up.

"Double D?" She asked. Double D would sit down on his bed and rub his temples. He was silent.

"I suppose i should have seen that possible outcome. Thus is the possibility when at war." He said calming himself down. "I guess that I just never thought about it too much." He would sit there and stare at the ground. He soon felt somthing. He looked over and Marie was on the bed with him. She put her arms around him and he waited for the wet kiss. He instead received a genuine embrace from her. He looked over and smiled sadly at her. He would put his arm around her and place it on her shoulder. After a hour or so of silence. Marie would leave Double D to let him get some rest. She herself decided to leave the house and head over to the barracks. When she entered the cadets looked to her and clapped for her efforts in bringing home the heros. She just waved and such. After a quick shower she walked to a empty bunk and flopped down into it. After a minute or two she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
